


Trapped

by Sofiazap



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dream needs help - Fandom, lore dreamsmp, tommyinnit - Fandom, trapped dreamwastaken
Genre: Dream POV, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamTeam, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad, bad mental health, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, drem smp, drepressed, georgenotfound - Freeform, sad!dream, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofiazap/pseuds/Sofiazap
Summary: Dream(wastaken) has lost his mind
Kudos: 4





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short but also my first work that i made in the middle of class, anyways hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> reminder! this is just a fanfic

Dream pov-

Time seems to be slower than usual, in other words pain. Yet pain is just a word in comparison of what he's been through these last months. When he thought he was starting to get better his trauma started to make an appearance in his dreams, his safe place, now haunting him at night. 

Day was not easy either, the lack of sleep starting to get to him, slowly starting to disappear on social media, leaving his friends on read not knowing what to reply with, not having the energy to deal with it or even noticing the effects he had since the last thing he wanted was to worry his friends or fans but he was too tired to notice too focus on his own thoughts, he was trapped in his own mind. 

He needed help and he knew that, but he couldn't move or even think something straight enough to make sense. 

he’s trapped


End file.
